1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for assessing system performed, and more particularly to assessing system performance during a security attack.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Deterministic State Testing (DST) is a load test generation and execution approach for the generation and execution of performance tests. DST uses a high level state definition, and an analytical approximation to identify most likely states in continuous-time Markov chain representation of a system under test. The most likely states represent states to be exercised by performance tests because these states contain the problems that are most likely to be encountered in production. The current mode of operation of DST is based on ranking by usage and by failures related to security vulnerabilities.